Traditional solutions for monitoring a large perimeter using video surveillance systems and/or the like requires the monitoring of a large number of images feeds. Continuous monitoring of each of the image feeds typically requires numerous personnel, which can be cost prohibitive. To reduce cost, a person may be required to simultaneously monitor a large number of image feeds, making it easier for a person to cross the perimeter undetected. In some cases, a sequence of image feeds, each from a different camera, can be displayed. Again, however, this makes it much easier for a person to cross the perimeter undetected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that addresses these and other deficiencies of the related art.